Taster
by WeWillEatSandwiches
Summary: I have an idea for a Calzona AU multi chapter but I wrote this taster of a chapter. It would be part way through the story so some of it might not make sense but if it is okay I will upload the first chapter soon. Tell me what you think.


Arizona walked into the apartment and slammed the door behind her causing her girlfriend to look up from the kitchen counter.

"What are you doing?"

"Building a bomb, what does it look like? I'm making your dinner honey."

"You're supposed to be resting."

"I got bored."

"How long have you been in here?"

Arizona surveyed the kitchen from where she was still standing by the door, knowing full well that if she got too close to the beautiful Latina she would lose her resolve. The blonde was trying to maintain her senses but the food did smell amazing.

"You haven't answered me."

"I'm aware." That meant too long to Arizona. "Why don't you come over here and taste what I have made for you before you get too pissed?"

Moving from the door to the kitchen she immediately smelt Callie's perfume and went a bit dizzy.

"Is that your plan, feed me an amazing dinner so that I forgive you for not looking after yourself?"

Callie just smiled widely and offered a spoonful of the salad dressing she was currently working on. Her girlfriend happily took it and hummed in satisfaction.

"That was plan A."

"What was plan B?" The blonde asked staring into Callie's eyes. The swelling had gone down on the side of her face and she looked absolutely stunning.

"Sex."

"What if I wasn't in the mood?" Callie accepted the challenge.

"Then I would kiss you in that spot that makes you unable to say no." The Latina answered matter of factly.

"I don't have a spot like that!" Arizona was sure she could hold her nerve but her girlfriend again took up the challenge. Slowly, she dipped her head down and placed light kisses up from the base of her pale neck. When she reached just below her earlobe, the Latina pulled away.

"See I told you." Arizona was proud of her efforts to stay fully clothed even if the attention her girlfriend was giving her was incredible. However Callie just laughed with a glint in her eye.

"I wasn't finished." To prove her point she tilted her head and lurched forward, planting her mouth on the other side of Arizona's neck and she smiled when she was granted more access. The blonde threw her head back without thought and immediately regretted it. She felt soft lips place one delicate kiss just below her jaw and she lost all control. The Latina repeated her simple action until she felt her girlfriend go limp in her arms which were wrapped around her waist. Callie drew back and stared into dazzling blue eyes which had turned a few shades darker.

"Told you." Callie whispered before taking pink lips in hers, Arizona quickly responded and they continued kissing until they needed air.

"You... You think you are ... so good?"

"Tell me to stop." Callie didn't let up and snaked one hand down to undo Arizona's belt buckle.

The blonde was powerless though and heard the sound of metal clashing as her belt was opened. Brown eyes just stared into blue. Arizona felt skilled fingers pop the button to her jeans and she held her breath as the zipper was slowly pulled down.

Suddenly though both hands were in her hair and the Latina's body pushed her so she was trapped between the kitchen counter and her lover.

"Breathe sweetheart." Callie ran her thumbs across cheek bones and again began kissing and sucking on her neck. Her arms found purchase on the counter either side of Arizona.

"I hate how well you know my body."

"Really? I don't believe that. You honestly hate how I know the exact place to kiss in order to turn you on. Or that you prefer attention on your right breast to the left because it is more sensitive." The raven haired women lightly trailed her fingertips across Arizona's chest.

"And don't you like that I know you make different sounds or moans or whimpers depending on if I'm sucking..." She sucked on the flesh of the blonde's neck. "... or I'm biting..." She nipped at the same spot before licking to sooth the area, "... or licking the various parts of your body. You can't hate me for that."

"No but I do right now."

"Then tell me to stop." She repeated her earlier statement but again kissed Arizona passionately on the lips. Before the blonde really knew what was happening, she was moving towards the bedroom.

"What about dinner?"

"It can wait" Another kiss followed and she felt her legs hit the bed but her girlfriend held her up.

"We shouldn't Calliope, your head. You are supposed to be resting."

"You are the one that's going to get all hot and bothered so you should probably take theses of." With that she reached for Arizona's shirt and pulled it over her head and pushed her down onto the bed.

"We shouldn't."

"Don't tell me that I shouldn't. Tell me that I can't." The Latina was now lying on top of her searching the blonde's face.

"I don't want you to regret it."

"We've done it a thousand times."

"But not since... you hit your head and this could be impulsive and if you aren't really you then I don't want you to. I'm not saying you can't I just... What if... You are meant to be resting and what if you get tired? And hurt yourself again? What if it was my fault before?" Tears began to stream down her face as Callie rolled of her. She was lying without her shirt, her jeans unzipped and unbuttoned, in the middle of her bed. Turning her head she saw Callie sat with her back to Arizona on the edge of the bed.

"Calliope?"

She watched tanned shoulders slump and heard her take a deep breath as she stood and walked around to the end of the bed. Callie stood in the doorway and faced Arizona who was now propped on her elbows.

"You might hate me for being good in bed but I actually I hate you for not listening to me."

"Calliope!"

"I told you this would happen so why didn't you listen? Why didn't you run? Being my girlfriend sucks so why didn't you run?"

"Because being your girlfriend is the best thing that has happened to me." Arizona stated honestly.

"I should finish dinner." Before Callie could turn and leave Arizona shouted...

"You can't." She knew that Callie was going to shut down emotionally and if she did Arizona wasn't sure she could go back to that. "You told me to say that you can't, well you can't leave."

"That's not what I meant."

"What's my name?"

"Shut up! That's not fair, you can't do that."

"Why not, can't you remember?"

"Dr. Arizona Robbins!" Callie screamed. "Happy now? Convinced that my head isn't gonna explode or I'm not gonna jump of the balcony? Welcome to my life honey, this is an okay day. So I'm not the woman who asked to buy you a drink after singing and dancing her way up to you today but I'm not the woman who forgot your name either. I'm the woman who loves you and just wanted to cook you dinner and take you to bed and show you how grateful I am. But it's happened, like I said it would. I got intimate and fell in love. I tried to have an actual relationship and now you don't want me because of my injury. Now I kind of hate you a bit. And that makes me hate myself."

Callie just left the room and went back to cooking the dinner. Ten minutes later, Arizona emerged from their bedroom fully dressed. She watched as her girlfriend placed a plate of food on the table before walking back towards their room.

"Enjoy your meal." Callie said flatly as she walked past but Arizona grabbed her hand.

"You should eat something."

"Not in the mood." And with that she was gone. The blonde shuddered as their door slammed shut. Looking at the table she could see the effort Callie had gone to. There was a new tablecloth, candles and enough food to last a week. Closing her eyes she remembered what Callie had said to her four months ago.

"Being my girlfriend is a lot to handle. You are great and you make me happy but my injury always screws things up. It tries to take all the good things I have. If you can't handle it, I need you to leave now because I'm falling for you and it will hurt too much months down the line."

Arizona took a deep breath and whispered to herself "I won't let it win."

She heard the shower start in their en-suite and walked over to the food. After covering it all up and tidying up the kitchen she went through the bedroom and closet to the bathroom door. Arizona was relieved when the door was unlocked and she was able to enter the room. Callie was unaware of her presence until she heard the door open and close behind her and felt soft hands on her shoulders. The Latina refused to turn around just yet. Arizona placed gentle kisses on her back and neck whilst kneading the tense flesh.

Slowly she turned and put her hands on the glass either side of the blondes' head.

"What are you doing?" Arizona kissed her way up to her ear and whispered:

"I don't want you to hate me." Callie pulled her arms back.

"That's not a good enough reason Arizona." She stepped back under the spray but her girlfriend moved forward, forcing her back against the blue tiled wall.

"I love you, is that good enough?"

"I'm not gonna have sex with you when you don't want me to."

Arizona buried her head in her shoulder and Callie instinctively put her hands on her waist for support.

"I do... I do want you. I was just scared that you... but I trust you. I trust you and if you say you're ready then I trust you and if it makes you better then..." The blonde pulled back to gaze into her lover's eyes, "I'm yours." Panic set in when she saw Callie reach behind and turn of the spray. Her tanned hands were back on Arizona's shoulders in seconds though as she led her out of the shower. After drying herself of she wrapped the towel around her girlfriend who melted into her embrace.

Callie hadn't uttered a word yet. She took Arizona's hand and soon she was lying the blonde back down on their bed. The Latina let her body mould to hers as she slipped a leg between pale thighs.

"I love you Arizona and that doesn't change. I know I do and I know that's hard but I always feel the same about you. Maybe it feels weird to you, being with me like this when I'm different, like you aren't really with me but you are. Every single part of me loves you but I get it, okay?"

Arizona just nodded silently, her stare never leaving Callie's. A kiss was placed on her lips. It started of soft but deepened. Hands clung to dark hair as others trailed down Arizona's arms. Hips began to roll and bodies rubbed over each other. Moisture began to pool in between them. Callie moved down slightly and took the blonde's right nipple in her mouth as her fingers trailed down her left breast. Her palm was squeezing the underside whilst fore and middle rolled the nipple between them. Callie switched sides, mouth on left breast nipping and sucking and hand on Arizona's right. The Latina's stomach was pressed against her partners core and she could feel how wet she was. She lifted her head to see Arizona squeezing her eyes shut, chewing in her lip.

Callie moved back up so her face was inches above Arizona's.

"Open your eyes." The blonde did as she was told until they involuntarily closed again when tanned fingers began playing with her folds.

"Darling, look at me." Again the blonde opened her eyes. She got lost in brown orbs and felt safe there. She cried out in pleasure when Callie entered her swiftly with two fingers. They hadn't done this for a month and it wasn't going to take much. Arizona's hips met each thrust of her girlfriends hand. They never broke eye contact until Arizona crashed over the edge. Callie though hadn't finished and before she got a chance to come down, the blonde felt her clit get sucked into Callie's warm mouth, her fingers still pumping in and out, curling every so often. Arizona's second orgasm exploded through her in a matter of minutes. This time Callie pulled out when she had come down and gently lay back down with her head on her loves chest.


End file.
